controlfandomcom-20200225-history
Alan Wake (game)
This article is about the video game. For the character, see Alan Wake (character). Alan Wake is a video game developed by Remedy Entertainment and released in 2010. Alan Wake ''exists in a shared universe with ''Control, and there exist multiple allusions between the two. Alan Wake is a character mentioned on numerous occasions in Control. ''Expansion 2: AWE is implied to be focused on ''Alan Wake. Shared Universe Alan Wake ''and ''Control ''exist within a shared universe, with their plots and worldbuilding connected with another, as revealed by dozens of allusions in both ''Control ''and ''Alan Wake. Within Control's universe, Cauldron Lake is considered a Threshold which connects ordinary reality to another dimension (the Dark Place). Alan Wake, a so-called parautilitarian, experienced an Altered World Event in 2010 which resulted in his subjective reality affecting consensus reality within the local area of Bright Falls, Washington. Several characters in Alan Wake ''are associated with the FBC, including Frank Breaker, a former FBC agent, who is the father of ''Alan Wake ''character Sarah Breaker. Additionally, FBC files show that the Bureau investigated the Bright Falls AWE and interviewed numerous characters from the game, including Barry Wheeler, Alice Wake, Odin and Tor Anderson, Emil Hartman, and Thomas Zane. Several objects from the game, including a Typewritten Page and an Oh Deer Diner Coffee Thermos, are contained by the Bureau as Altered Items, and another item - the Clicker - is believed to be an Object of Power. ''Control ''allusions References to ''Control ''in ''Alan Wake * When Alan Wake meets Anderson Brothers at Cauldron Lake Lodge, Odin says, among other things, "We're so tired, built a farm close to the lake, a place of power". In Control a Place of Power is a term used by FBC. * Frank Breaker, a character appearing in the Alan Wake tie-in comic Night Springs, mentions "the Bureau" and contacts an FBC agent with regards to the Bright Falls AWE. In Control, it is confirmed that Frank Breaker is a former agent of the FBC and was indeed contacting the FBC. * The song "Balance Slays the Demon" that can be heard in the Alan Wake’s American Nightmare has a hidden message. Playing the audio backwards reveals the words "It will happen again, in another town, called Ordinary". References to Alan Wake ''in ''Control * Dylan Faden mentions that in one of his dreams, he saw many worlds, including one where "a writer wrote a story about a cop," and another where "the cop was real" - a dual reference to Alan Wake ''and ''Max Payne. * A Bureau file details their plans to revive the canceled Night Springs ''TV series - which was featured prominently in ''Alan Wake ''- in order to monitor the public perception of the paranatural. * One of the Altered World Event case files in the game details a recurring AWE in Bright Falls, Washington, including a summary of the game's events. Multiple documents refer to this AWE. * One of Jesse's therapy sessions includes her reciting a line of poetry by Thomas Zane: "Beyond the shadow you settle for, there is a miracle illuminated." * After she visits him in the Foundation, Ahti gives Jesse his cassette player, which includes the song "Take Control" performed by Old Gods of Asgard, a fictional band who were major characters in ''Alan Wake. * Two Altered Items are related to Alan Wake: the Typewritten Page and the Oh Deer Diner Coffee Thermos, both located on the fifth level of the Panopticon. When the Page is approached, an apparition of Alan Wake will appear, and he will recite the text from the page. * One of the doors in the Oceanview Motel (the spiral) is implied to lead to the Dark Place, an alternate dimension from Alan Wake. * A whiteboard in the Central Research area of the Research Sector details information about a shoebox recovered from a woman named Samantha in Ordinary. These events were previously depicted in the ''Alan Wake ''blog "This House of Dreams." * The tango that Ahti listens to, when translated, appears to be a ballad about Alan's experience trapped within the Dark Place. Category:Alan Wake Category:Games